memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 2
|miniseries = Star Trek vs. Transformers|minino = 2|writer = John Barber, Mike Johnson|artist = Philip Murphy|colorist = Priscilla Tramontao|letterer = Christa Miensner|editor = Chase Marotz, David Mariotte|publisher = IDW Publishing Greg Goldstein|published = |stardate = 5892.7|covers = 3|altcover = |altcover artist = Phillip Murphy}}Prime's Directive, Part Two is the second issue of IDW Publishing's crossover between and The Transformers. Description :The ''Enterprise is burning, brought down by the united forces of the Klingons and Decepticons. Captain Kirk and Optimus Prime have a plan to strike back, but can they bring their scattered Starfleet crew and Autobots together before Megatron wipes them out? The no-holds-barred Saturday morning mash-up continues!'' Summary On the surface of Cygnus Seven, McCoy, Spock, and Scotty examine the disabled robot, the latter two much more keen about the task the former. As McCoy complains, Spock notes the similarities between the robot's electrical signals and the firing of neurons within the humanoid brain. And if that is the case, then perhaps a mind meld might yield answers. When Spock makes the connection however, he finds the robot is eons old, the sheer amount of neurological information overwhelming him and forcing him out. Though Spock stumbles back, his gambit has paid off as the robot rises introducing himself as Optimus Prime. After introductions are made, Prime asks about the Decepticons. Though Spock assures him that they have been chased off, Optimus corrects Spock's misconception that he is the only Cybertronian present. Several hundred miles below, leads the Autobots in attacking the away team, spurred on by his hatred of the human race. Despite their more nimble bodies, the crew is captured one-by-one by the Autobots until only Kirk remains. Opting for a different approach, the captain realizes that "Optimus Prime" was the red robot and explains the events that led them here. As the Autobots become slightly more willing to speak, Kirk asks for an explanation of who and what they are. Within Trypticon, Megatron demands to know how the Klingons found the Titan. Though Kuri confesses that they only stumbled on the gargantuan Decepticon by random chance, he believes it an act of providence given the alliance that can be formed between their two parties. Starscream's pessimism has spread to Megatron however who wonders what the Klingons can offer the Decepticons. Kuri smirks at the question. Though the Decepticons could destroy their way through the Federation, their size robs them of the element of surprise. Have they ever heard of cloaking? At Jazz's order, Bumblebee tells Kirk how they came to be on Cygnus Seven. Four million years ago, Cybertron was a rogue planet trapped in civil war. When their world drifted into the path of an asteroid field, the Autobots boarded a spacecraft to clear a path through the rocks only to be ambushed by the Decepticons, both parties then crash landing on the nearby Earth. Both factions awoke in the 1980s where, after disguising themselves as Earth vehicles, they fought a secret war over the planet's energon supply. Before too long however, World War III consumed Earth. As the planet inched ever closer to Cybertron's fate, the Autobots left aboard a ginormous member of theirs, Fortress Maximus. After spending decades in space, the Autobots finally picked up an energon signal on Cygnus Seven only to be suddenly attacked by the Decepticons in their ''own Titan, Trypticon. And just as it happened all those years ago, the Decepticons boarded the Autobot ship, and sent it crashing down to the planet below, sending everyone into stasis lock.'' As to what happened since then, Bumblebee theorizes that the Federation survey team must have trigged Fortress Maximus's autonomic systems which caused the repair protocols to begin healing the nearest Cybertronian to investigate which unfortunately, turned out to be a Decepticon. When the beam hit Optimus he must have rushed to the surface to try and protect the mine. With everyone caught up, Windblade asks what went down between Optimus and Kirk. In orbit, Arex directs the to Trypticon's resting place. With confirmation that the "robots" are sentient lifeforms, Arex is hopeful that they can open diplomatic ties with the Decepticons only to find Trypticon has vanished. As Arex muses, a Klingon warbird decloaks and opens fire, crippling the Federation vessel. On the surface, Soundwave's mastery of communications prevents the Enterprise from calling the away team. With their foes taken care of, the Decepticons and Klingons launch their attack. In the caves, M'Ress finds she cannot raise the surface. Having no choice but to physically return to check on their comrades, Kirk requests the usage of the Autobots' vehicles modes. On the surface, Prime's truck mode races across the desert, as he educates an overconfident McCoy on the threat of Megatron. When they reach the mine shaft however, Starscream attacks, resealing the tomb and trapping those inside. As the quartet take cover, Scotty notes the mineshaft can't take that much firepower for long. Below, Arcee asks if Ratchet has any ideas. The medical bot has but one and it is risky. They must reactivate Fortress Maximus! Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5892.7. : The ''Enterprise has been called to Cygnus Seven, a remote dilithium mine dangerously close to the Klingon border. The miners have reported an increasingly hostile Klingon presence- culminating in the distress call that led us here.'' * This issue lacked a title when it became commercially available. Given the format of the preceding issue's title, this one is likely "Part Two". References Characters :Airachnid • Arcee • Arex Na Eth • Bumblebee • Zefram Cochrane • Fortress Maximus • • James T. Kirk • Kuri • Shiboline M'Ress • Megatron • Optimus Prime • Ratchet • Skywarp • Lily Sloane • Soundwave • Spock • Starscream • Hikaru Sulu • Thundercracker • Trypticon • Nyota Uhura • Windblade Starships and vehicles : Locations Shipboard locales :bridge Planets and planetoids :Cybertron • Cygnus Seven • Earth Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Cybertronian • Human • Klingon • Triexian • Vulcan States and organizations :Autobots • Decepticons • Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :Klingon disruptor • phaser Ranks and titles :captain • commander Other references :captain's log • energon • Eugenics Wars Appendices Images autobot symbol.jpg|Autobots' symbol arcee.jpg|Arcee. airachnid.jpg Related stories: * : Bumblebee witnesses human soldiers wearing the same World War Three uniforms as Q did. Connections | before= "Issue 1" | after= "Issue 3" }} External links * * Prime's Directive, Part Two at TFwiki.net Category:TOS comics Category:Crossovers with other properties